Notes In Math Class
by TheLittleKitty
Summary: Who knew that just by passing notes in math class your dreams could come true? MikuxLen oneshot. Please R&R!


**Notes in Math Class**

_Short blond hair blew softly in the wind, as the wind gently caressed his scalp. His blue eyes sparkled with kindness and a smile graced his lips. He looked down at me rubbed my hair with a gentle touch. I smiled as my heart skipped a beat. He leaned in, his faced dangerously close to mine and whispered-_

"MIKU-CHAN!" a voice shrieked.

I squealed and sat up immediately, jerked out of my dream so harshly. I looked around the sighed softly. Instead of being in a grassy meadow with beautiful flowers and Len, I found myself sitting on my bed in the dorm of the boarding school that I shared with my best friend, Rin. Her bright blue eyes gleamed with excitement and mischievousness as she tucked a loose strand of light blond hair behind her white bow headband. I gave the spunky blond a harsh look and climbed out of bed.

"Hey! What did I do?" she asked, grabbing my arm, refusing to let me yank it away.

I sleepily rubbed my eyes with my free hand and faced her.

"I was having a good dream, and it was getting to the best part, but you woke me up. You know I HATE it when you wake me up, Rin!" I protested, yanking my arm free of her grip.

A sly smile spread on her face and she started blushing. "Why, Miku-chan, I didn't know you had dreams about _that_!" she giggled.

I blushed and whacked her with my arm, though she dodged it. Like always. I was sure my face was completely red.

_It would be nice to have dream like that about Len, right?_

I slapped myself quickly, turning redder than I already was. Rin was rolling on the floor, laughing herself silly. I noticed she was already in our school uniform and looked at the time, which read 8:20. Gasping, I grabbed my school uniform and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey, you were gonna sleep in! I bet not being late for class would be better than some steamy dream-"

"I DIDN'T HAVE ONE!"

"Kiyoteru-sama!" I yelled, running down the hallway. As one of his best students, I should've known that he always closed the door early, but I didn't want to get locked out.

Luckily, he heard me and let me in before locking the door and turning to face the class.

"I want everyone to turn in last night's homework to Gumi, and then work on the handout you picked up for the rest of class. Your test is tomorrow, so please study," he said before sitting down.

I almost fell out of my chair. What test? Since when were we going to take a math test? I saw Gumi heading my way and quickly fished my homework out my bag. Sighing, I faced the paper and wrinkled my nose.

"I hate polynomials," I grumbled as I scribbled my name at the top of my paper. I'd much rather be thinking about Len than stupid math. I glanced over to the seat across from me, and stared at the boy. Looking away, I gasped and double-checked the seat. Since when did Len-kyun sit next to me? My heart suddenly started to beat faster and my cheeks turned red. It seemed that all I could remember was Rin's comment this morning. I was shaken out of my thoughts as a note landed on my desk. Glancing up at Kiyoteru-sama, to make sure that he wasn't looking at me, I quietly folded the note open to read it: 

_Hi, Miku-chan. Your looking really cute today~_

_Len_

My heart fluttered and a put a hand on my heart. But then I paused and glanced at Len. I quickly scribbled down my reply:

_Dear Len, _

_Thank you for the compliment, but I'm wearing the school uniform like the other girls. What do you mean by I look nice today?_

_Miku_

I quickly tossed the note on his desk, and watched as she grabbed it stealthily and scanned its contents before smiling and shaking his head slightly. I blushed and continued to work on the handout. Had I said something stupid? I honestly tried not to worry so much, and snatched the letter as Len passed it to me and winked.

_My Dearest Miku (since you want to be formal and 'Dear Len' at the top of my note, I shall address you the same, dear), _

_I mean that you really wear the outfit great. Your teal hair really compliments the white, pink, and navy blue of the uniform. Not to mention that I can see a certain pink and yellow strap…_

_Len_

I blushed and glared at Len with a horrified look on my face. He smirked at me and looked down at his paper again. Just as I was about to write my reply, a hand snatched the paper out of my grasp.

"Ms. Hatsune! I do not appreciate you passing notes in my class!" Kiyoteru-sama yelled.

All eyes focused on me. I could feel my face turning red. What a coincidence, huh? I was doing just the same thing this morning. I've to a conclusion. Both of the Kagamine twins are perverted.

"_My Dearest Miku (since you want to be formal and 'Dear Len' at the top of my note, I shall address you the same, dear), I mean that you really wear the outfit great. Your teal hair really compliments the white, pink, and navy blue of the uniform. Not to mention that I can see a certain pink and yellow strap…Len," _Kiyoteru-sama read out loud.

Half of the class started laughing, while other girls glared at me. Did they seriously want to be talked to like that by Len? I mean, I didn't mind it myself, but seriously? I buried my face in my arms and tried so hard not to cry. It felt like everyone's laughs were swarming around me and suffocating me. I could still feel Kiyoteru-sama's questioning gaze on me, which only lifted for him to look back at Len before he looked at me again. It was just too much when some kids starting yelling that Len and I liked each other. My breathing became shallow and I started sweating excessively. I murmured for everyone to please stop, but this made them laugh harder. I couldn't take it anymore.

I started hyperventilating.

Of course, this happened. It always happened. Every time I was put under too much pressure, I started hyperventilating. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I lifted my head to see Kiyoteru-sama telling me to calm down and glaring at my classmates.

_Why didn't you try to stop them earlier if you're so worried about me know?_

I glanced to the corner of my eye and saw Len looking at me with a dark look on his face. Only my closest friends knew how serious this situation was, and how telling me to 'calm down' would make it worse. I felt faint and dizzy. Standing up, I walked towards Len, leaving a surprised look on his face as I opened my mouth to speak:

"Len, I-"

Was all I remembered before crashing down to the floor as the once colorful world turned black and barren.

"_I believe she's coming to, now. No need to worry, Kagamine," a_ familiar voice said.

I blinked my eyes open slowly to see pink, waist-length hair and blue eyes staring back at me. I feel happy inside when I notice that It's Luka. She's the nurse's assistant this period, so I guess I chose the right time to faint, right? Yeah…no. Luka smiles at me and turns around.

"Len! She's fine!" she says. Turning around to face me Luka winks. "I'll leave you two alone,"

I blush as Len comes around form behind the curtain and sits in the chair next to the bed. I feel my heart beat pulse again and try to calm down. It would just be terrible to faint in front of my crush. I smile faintly and look at the window.

"You gave us quite a scare back there, Miku-chan," Len states bluntly. Yes, that's the way I like it. No beating around the bush.

I blush and sit up quickly to bow and apologize, but Len pushes me back down. We stay frozen in our spots, eyes locking together. It's as if time has frozen and the world only consisted of us. His cerulean orbs filled with curiosity and run over me. He opens to mouth and starts to speak when Kaito comes in the room.

"Miku? I heard you fainted, so I came to check up on…you…" Kaito stutters as he stares at us.

His eyes grow tiny and he looks away, pulling the curtain so he can't see us. Len jumps off of me and draws the curtain back, hitting Kaito in the head.

"Bakaito! What's the matter with you?" he yells.

"What's the matter with me? What's wrong with you! You were going to corrupt poor Miku-chan!" I hear him whimper. I roll my eyes. Kaito's pathetic. Sometimes I wonder how he made it high school.

"Senpai, I'm alright," I say as I head over to them. I see relief pass into Kaito's eyes as he pulls me into a tight hug.

I love Kaito, but I swear, if I weren't supposed to be in here Kaito would be a dead man for ruining my moment with Len. I suppose I could get him back some other time. Sighing I push Kaito away and sit down.

"Kaito-nii, can you please leave? I want some alone time now," I state bluntly.

Seeing the hurt look in his eyes makes my heart quiver. I sigh and hug him lightly again. "I'll let you come back, just give me a minute, okay?" I say. His eyes light up and he skips out the room.

"Idiot. He freaking forgot about me," Len mumbled. He rolled his eyes and looked over at me. "Feeling better?"

I smile and nod my head. Len gives me a seductive smile and approached me slowly. I give a silent smile and start sweating a little. What happened to the atmosphere? Why is it so silent and…. sinister all of a sudden. Len puts a hand on my shoulder and fingers my bra strap.

Seems like my little dreams are about to come true. Never have I been so grateful for getting in trouble, just for passing notes in math class.

**A/N: I hope it was enjoyable! This is my first one-shot….to go on the internet…**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
